Dyskusja użytkownika:Nulevoy
Dobra dopiero sie wczoraj zarejestrowałam, kiedyś miałam tam dobre konto alę hasła zapomniałam, ok login:Wiktoria-Dragon Wiki Denkichu 05:07, maj 18, 2012 (UTC) Heh, i tak to mój pomysł xd,.mam pomysł na opowidanie o smoczych wojownikach, piszesz się na to? Wiki Denkichu 10:51, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Tak, i nie tylko xd to ja smoka Wodzi xp Wiki Denkichu 11:22, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) ok, w DM006 będzie walka z Hikari o Plotmon :D Ty być mądra :) Wiki Denkichu 11:30, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ja zmieniam smoka wodzi na smoka Safirku :) A to moje Smoki:Immortalis (Smok Szafiru), Sasha (Smok Duszy), Light (Smok Światła), Electrica (Smok Burzy), Cropper (Smok Śmierci), Quin (Smok Lodu), Ace (Smok Powietrza), King (Smok Ognia) Wiki Denkichu 11:37, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Heh to piszę od początku... Wiki Denkichu 11:38, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Plik:Sweet Dragon.png On jest słodki ;3 Wiki Denkichu 11:41, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Mira ratuj! Każdy jest ładny! I sorry. Wiki Denkichu 11:46, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Lepiej by było jakbyś podała. Wiki Denkichu 11:50, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Pomusz taki wy~bór nie moge wybrać, możę zrobisz mi test? xp Wiki Denkichu 12:11, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Daj mi czas to ci dam wszystko co potrzeba (Chodzi mi o podanie wszystkich smoków) Wiki Denkichu 12:18, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Czekaj zaraz ci podam ok? w tabelce Wiki Denkichu 12:21, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Alę jeszczę musiałam wyjść z Psem :( Wiki Denkichu 13:08, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Opowiadanie. :) Tak a to ma być tylko moje(No alę i tak wtedy będziesz), czy wspólne (Czyli głównie moje i twoje)? Wiki Denkichu 13:34, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Fajna nazwa :), i tak wiem. Może ten słodki smok u góry to będzie główny smok naj najleprzego czarnego charakteru? Wiki Denkichu 13:42, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Naprawione :) Wiki Denkichu 13:49, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a kto zaczyna? Wiki Denkichu 13:53, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) ok Wiki Denkichu 13:55, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) CSmok Ziemniak i Piernik? xp hej :D Ja mam tam Kilka postaci na NDW (kiedy się tam zalogowałam było na max 5 smoków) o to one: http://smoki.nightwood.net/index.php?id=profil&kto=323310 (główna) http://smoki.nightwood.net/index.php?id=profil&kto=112776 mogę dołączyć do opowiadania? Mogę się zapisać do twojego i wiki opowiadania? 123ViVa123 14:21, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) Wiki Denkichu 16:21, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Mogę jako główny? Jedyny facet? xd Ok. Zaraz siebie zrobię''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png To mogę się zapisać? 123ViVa123 17:08, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Zrobione Smoki:) Biorę się za profil[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png ups sorki >.< A czy mogę mieć siostrę? Bo mam pomysł na rozdział ;) ej, jestem rywalką czyli będę debiutowała w jakimś odcinku POTEM, nie mogę mieć dwóch smoków? ;O Nigdzie nie pisze, że 1 ;)) Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif Plik:AltL.gif może być wszystko co ode mnie OPRÓCZ LEGENDY, KOLORU GŁOSÓW I GALERII xd tzn? XD ja mam te wszystkie smoki na NDW ;) Ja "znajdę" XD Mogę być rywalem w tym anime ze smokami? Plosie =3 -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ ''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja'' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster Tylko szkoda, że nie mogę mieć trzech smoków (bo ktoś inny już je ma) =( -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ ''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja'' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster A obrazek to może być jakikolwiek? 123ViVa123 07:56, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Erza(czytaj Er-za) jakaś tam z FairTail^^ Polecam:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Eeeee.... Nic nie zrozumiałam z tego co piszesz. >-< 123ViVa123 14:08, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Już. 123ViVa123 16:46, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) Roxy (Pod moją nazwą zabraniam się wpisywać !!!!!!) Wypisalas sie ;( {Płacze} bardzo chcialam abys tam byla i zeby bylo duzo uczestnikow :( ale twoj wybur :(:(:(:(:{:{:{:{:{:{:{ juz a wrocosz do wspomnien proszze :{ mira jak zrobilam siebie i tylko ataki smoka to zostane usuneta z opowiadania?? moze byc taka historia mojego smoka? Czesc mam pytanie czy mam stworzyc chlopaka Roxenn z ktorym kiedys byla ale za nim teskni a on chce do niej wrocic lecz boi sie o tym powiedziec ???? ale to jak bedziesz wiedziala jak on wyglada i inni?? czy sama bedziesz wymyslac postac?? ----------------- Mirka, (mogę tak mówić? XD) czy smoki będą wracały do dawnej postaci? ps. wejdziesz? http://webchat.6irc.net/?channels=wikinezka ok jj to wejdziesz? ttiaaak! :D aaaaaaa Jestem rywalem, więc...czy moge mieć 2 smoki? 123ViVa123 18:46, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Tych w dyskusji, jakiegokolwiek? Jestem za. 123ViVa123 18:48, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) Zero :> zastanowię się >:D A pomożesz ze Skrzydłem i Malinką? ^.^ aje pjo pjośtu pjomyslu nie mam :<<< Mircia, jak volt skończy Tentomona to zaczynaj DM005 :3 przeżyjesz xd Jak Volt wstawi obrazki do anime natychmiast zacznij DM005 :D Nawet na mnie nie czekaj ;) Cóż... robiłam anime, ale dobra... 123ViVa123 13:10, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Normalnie rób w DM005 Coooo??? plik:Jak to.jpg Spoko ;) Takie info: masz max 10 dni na zrobienie >:D Tzn. 10 dni od stworzenia DM004 ;) Ale mnie wnerwiła Pika.. drugą postać i nie chcę się przyznać, że to ona =.= siojki :> Tiaaa? A wymień 5 imienniczek Majki (tylko Boginie >:D) Jak ostatnio sobie kupiłam V to mi nie działa O.O PS. podpowiedź Indyjska Bogini iluzji, Matka Buddy oraz Maja to inaczej Maria >:D Jestem Bogiem rób >:D uwierz nic nie przebije tego co planuje w filmie i następnych odcinkach >:DDD O L.O.L Z JEDNEJ WYPRAWY SMOKI PRZYNIOSŁY MI 2 PUSZKI PANDORY X.X Omg, a dzisiaj: » 1x Hełm Szalonego Archeologa » 1x Eliksir Dylatacji Czasu » 1x Paczuszka Pandory X.X kiedy odc. ? :DD Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 18:58, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) ok i DUUUUŻO NARRATORA jakoś tak: tra lala remis ty zła tra lala ty: Jak to się mogło stać?! Czemu nie możemy tego opanować! Rena: Nie dziwię się widzisz ten symbol? (4 trójkąty) ty: ta i co z tego? Ja: To symbol Cyfrowego Zagrożenia.. Rena: Takiego digimona nie może trenować byle kto Mira: co masz na myśli Renamon: Drakona nie może trenować ktoś kto nawet nie wie co to za symbol.. Ja: Więc albo trenuj, albo wróć do piaskownicy ty: wiesz co ? Ty i ta włochata bestia przestańcie w końcu paplać, bo jeszcze pożałujecie! Ja: TAGIRU! Ona cię nazwała włochata bestią, a ty nic! Co z cb za facet!? teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all, teraz all Mira zobacz na to: https://yande.re/post/show/213397/ceal-sakura-ai-digimon-gatomon-neko-yagami_hikari i https://yande.re/post/show/213391/ceal-sakura-ai-digimon-digimon_tamers-monster-pata XD Tak :) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:04, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Mam pomysł, nakrzycz na nią na dyskusji i powiedz że ma czas do piątku, jeśli nie zrobi to zwalniasz Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:07, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Jak będę miała wene xd Ja zaraz idę (czasu nie mam :/) Pianiowałam go dziać kiriusiowi 3: (on ma blond włosy ;)) hm.. a może ona :D w Xros Wars to była kobieta i ma czerwone usta ;) A wiedziałam, aby wczoraj napisać o duszy TT^TT ok, KIRI weźmie =,= Tylko nie będzie mógł ewoluować w http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Beowulfmon i http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/MagnaGarurumon TT^TT <.< CZEMU NIE MA TAKICH FACETÓW ?! DX DX DX ale nigdzie tego nie pisz na razie jeszcze nie, dam ci znak ;D Może jakaś dusza cię bardziej zaciekawi >:D To muszę jeszcze znaleźć sposób, aby Kiruś ewoluował w http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Beowulfmon i http://pl.digimonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/MagnaGarurumon ..... Ja nie chcę, żeby Orion miał ostatnią formę. Niezbyt mi się podoba. -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ '''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja'' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster I czemu mnie zwolniłaś?! Byłam na Zielonej Szkole i nie mogłam tego dokończyć! -link=User:EeveeMaster ♥ ''by Eevee'' ~ ''Dyskusja'' ♥ link=User talk:EeveeMaster No, wystarczyło przeczytać pierwszy roździał. 123ViVa123 19:39, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) No, Ev wzieła obrazek z netu, a ja namaluję w painterze x. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 19:44, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) plik:=D.gif na co ci dusza bestii jak nie możesz ewoluować bez drugiej? :3 Kiri będzie tiaaak śłodźko wygjądał :33 Nie chcesz być Ancient Wojownikiem? ;D Np. Ja będę potrafiła się przemieniać w JetSilphymon, która ewoluuje w Ancient Irismon, ale jeśli nie chcesz być jednym z legend... ;) rany, jak nie chcesz dać to nie O.o Wiesz, że oby dwa to dusze bestii? A nie wolisz jego i jego, lub jego i jego? Tak, aby była ludzka i bestii No właśnie nie mam, robię region. 123ViVa123 15:47, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) też oglądałam ten film, omg, coś ty taka ? AA duskmon jest siilny :D I ma włosy jak dziewczyyna o.o'' raczej the BeAst xd EH... Pamiętaj, że Yuu poluje na Dusze O.O Heh XDDD Źgoda mjędzi niami? :> Ja piszę DM006 Ooo! Jednak bierzesz! :D To ok, duszę pokażesz w odc. kiedy będziemy chciały zdobyć duszę Fairimon ok? Tzn. ty chcesz, ale mi się udaje załatwię to, tzn: odnajdę jego dorulu inną ewo o.O znalazłam mu http://wikimon.net/Grappu_Leomon ;D Chyba weźmie :3 Ja bym wzięła ;O On nie jarzy jeszcze wiki. Dopiero zaczyna. 123ViVa123 19:16, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) No TheAragorn, on dopiero zaczyna. 123ViVa123 19:20, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) dam ci znać, teraz muszę dokończyć DM006 sory, wstawię jutro, bo mój uparty tata, który mi to czyta karze mi kończyć =.= Zrobiłąm smoka. 123ViVa123 11:07, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Co myślisz o NB001 ? 123ViVa123 11:21, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki...jakby... Czy będę mogłą pożyczyć Happy'ego? :3 123ViVa123 12:31, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Okey, mam już profil więc mogę się zapytać. Kiedy mój debiut? 123ViVa123 12:36, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz mogę pomóc : ) mam czasem fajne pomysły. 123ViVa123 12:40, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Aha.... Mogę już się zapisać do tego konkursu - mam już piosenkę, chyba...123ViVa123 13:54, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) A ja wybrałam polskąspodobało mnie się 123ViVa123 14:08, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie, ale dopiero to zauważyłam, że kobieta i mężczyzna. To ja dodam piosenkę. 123ViVa123 14:15, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) A mogę podać link YouTube, bo na wrzucie to ja raczej nie znajdę... Występuja: Iris Stadium 3, Magmar Stadium 3 , piosenka: Piotr Rubik Psalm Dla Ciebie (ENGLISH VERSION) 123ViVa123 14:30, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Polski Tekst: Choć, nie masz oczu bardziej błękitnych niż tamta miała. Tamta co kiedyś dla żartów niebo, w strzępy porwała. Choć nie masz oczu chmurnych jak burza, pod koniec lata. Ty każdym latem i każdą bużą, mojego świata! Pytam się gwiazdy co drogę wskazać błądzącym miła. Czemu ze wszystkich przagnień na świecie to ty mnie wybrałaś/wybrałeś. Gwiazda co w rzece wciąż się przegląda też tego nie wie. Czemu ze wszystkich pragnień na świecie wybrałem/wybrałam ciebie! 123ViVa123 14:34, cze 2, 2012 (UTC)